Signs
by Graceygrace
Summary: After a car crash. Elena and Bonnie meet the cullens. How will things turn out when they start staying with them. Will hatred grow. Will love blossom. Read and you will find out.
1. Meeting them

Elena POV

Run run run. Me and Bonnie are leaving but Damon is right behind us. We are getting in my car now.

Bonnie: ELENA HURRY

Elena: I AM TRYING. ( Starts Car and Drives)

Bonnie: HURRY

Elena: I AM ALREADY SPEEDING!

Hours later

Elena: I think we lost him

Bonnie: then slow down

Elena: I am trying it's not working

Bonnie: WHAT?

Elena: I don't know it won't slow down.

Bonnie: ELENA LOOK OUT!

Car screeches and goes over the road into a tree.

Elena and Bonnie (pass out)

Jasper POV

Emmett: I call a re-match when we get home

Jasper: Why? so you can lose again?

Emmett: Jerk

I beat Emmett at a video game and he is very grumpy now he always wants a re-match when he loses it, it is funny sometimes but-

Car Screech

Jasper looks at Emmett

Emmett: COME ON!

Jasper and Emmett sprint to the car

They see the car in a tree

Jasper: Come on let's get them OUT!

Emmett and him Sprint over to the Car and Emmett grabs Bonnie

Jasper grabs Elena

Who is this? She is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes smooth, long, straight dark brown hair and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Who is this? She looks so... Scared? yeah she seems mortified. She's bleeding I should get her to Carlisle

Jasper: We should get them to Carlisle

Emmett: let's go

jasper and Emmett run Home

Jasper: Carlisle!

Carlisle comes down: Yes

Emmett: We heard a car crash and found these two girls in the car

Carlisle: Put them on the couch

They do as told

I think she is waking up but who is this girl? The minute I grabbed her from the car she seemed to look more calm and relax. And when I put her on the couch she seemed scared and got tense. Why did she act like that when I touched her? Why did she tense when I let her go. She is looking at me like she is mesmerized. Why...Just..Why?

Elena Pov

I am slowly waking up. I feel so safe. Am I in someone's arms? Why do I feel so safe and Warm? I hear voices but can't make out what they are saying. The person is putting me on the couch. Now I feel Scared and Cold. I see a face, a man. He has honey brown hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean. He has pale skin that looks marble-like. He looks like he has inhuman beauty, Like Stefan and Damon. He has a strange color of golden eyes. He looks mesmerizing. Me and him are the only ones in the room now I just watched the other people walk out. Where am I? The last thing I remember is I was in my car with Bonnie... BONNIE! I flew up looking around the room. My head hurts now.

?: Careful Carlisle says you have a concussion

Elena: Who? Where's Bonnie. Is she ok? Did Damon find us? Did he turn me and Bonnie?

?: Calm down. Your Friend is ok she is in the other room. Carlisle is a doctor. Who's Damon and turn you into what?

Elena: Someone I was running from with my friend Bonnie and turn us into Vampires. (Looks at him) Who are you?

?: I'm Jasper Hale. Me and my adoptive brother, Emmett, found you and your friend in the car and we brought you to our house so Carlisle could see if you are ok. And you know about Vampires?

Elena: Yeah How do you know about Vampires?

Jasper: Because I am One...

Elena: Really? you don't look like the one's I know of.

Jasper: Could you tell me about them?

Elena: Yeah sure

I spend what I think was an hour telling him about the vampires I knew of. I don't know why I trust him, I mean I just met him. But he seems amazing. We took another hour with him explaining his type of vampire and how his coven mates are vegetarian vampires. and his favorite adoptive sister Alice. He told me everything about his adoptive siblings and their special abilities. He also told me about his ability he told me how most of his vampires are more attractive due to their marble-like skin.

No wonder he looks like he has inhuman beauty.

it took me a few minutes to realize he was smiling and that I said that thought out-loud.

I am so embarrassed now and he can feel my embarrassment EVEN WORSE.

Jasper: (smiling) You don't need to be embarrassed lots of people say the same thing.

Elena: Yeah well I just met you like two hours ago and I just called you inhumanly beautiful. It IS embarrassing.

Jasper: (still smiling) If you put it that way then it could be embarrassing.

Elena: NOT HELPING. (playfully slaps his arm)

Both: Laugh.

Elena: How old were you when you turned

Jasper: 19 How old are you?

Elena: 18 and a half.

Jasper: So how did you end up in Forks.

Elena: Well my friend Caroline lost her boyfriend Tyler and couldn't take it so she turned off her humanity. She was horrible to everyone and once me and Bonnie decided to leave Damon tried to stop us telling me that he loved me and that he wouldn't let her do anything bad to me.

Jasper: (jealous about Damon) So he loved you but you left him?

Elena: yeah. I didn't feel the same way for him and he wouldn't believe me so me and Bonnie left but he followed us and we travelled for what seems like forever. then I tried to slow down my car but something happened then a car showed up, Bonnie screamed, I crashed the car.

Jasper: Sorry. It seems so hard to run from everything when you know it will follow you everywhere like it's taunting you till you give in.

Elena: you know the feeling too.

Jasper: Yeah I have in the past.

Elena: Would you tell me about it?

Jasper: Yeah.

Tells her his story Like in eclipse. (minus the romantic stuff with Alice, In this Him and Alice are just adoptive siblings.)

Elena: Wow... I'm sorry that you had to go through all that.

Jasper: It doesn't matter it was the past. Your turn what's your story.

Elena tells her story of her parents, Klaus, Katherine, Elijah and the sacrifice. (By the way she is not a vampire...yet. :P)

Jasper: So that man killed you. To be a hybrid...Wow...

Elena: (laughs) yeah well that's life. more specifically my life.

Jasper: Sorry you had to go through that. (Smiles a friendly smile)

Elena:(smiles back) It's in the past and now I just need to think about the present and the future. I can't live in the past for the rest of my life.

?: Jasper!

Jasper : Coming! I'll be right back.

Elena: Ok I am going to take a nap.

Jasper: Ok.

Elena Falls asleep

Jasper's POV

Carlisle: Jasper!

Jasper: Coming! I'll be right back.

Elena: ok I am going to take a nap.

Jasper: Ok.

Elena Falls asleep

Jasper Goes to Carlisle

Carlisle: So how was talking to her? Did she tell you anything when she woke up?

Jasper: Talking was fine. Yes she told me a lot.

Carlisle: Could you tell me?

Jasper: Yeah

Tells him everything she told him

Carlisle: So there are more Vampires but a different kind?

Jasper: Yeah.

Esme: We should offer to let them stay

Cullen kids: Ok

Esme: Jasper would you go offer to them

Jasper: Yeah of course Esme

Jasper goes to talk to them

Bonnie: THEIR VAMPIRES!

Elena: Yes but Bonnie there Stefan Vamps

Bonnie: Rippers?!

Elena: No like vegetarian vamps

Jasper: Sorry to interrupt (the girls look at him) but my... mother was wondering if you need a place to stay.

Elena looks at Bonnie

Bonnie: sure that would be nice.

Jasper nods his head and walks out

Elena: See he acts like a true southern gentlemen.

Bonnie: Yeah he does. He seems cool

Elena: he is.

Jasper laughs

Talking about my southern gentleman attitude. There funny. At least I get to see more of them mainly Elena, She's beautiful and amazing. I would love to get to know her better. I Wonder If she feels the same.


	2. ELENA

Bonnie POV

These people are really nice. They are nothing like the vampires me know. i wonder how Caroline is, without humanity and all. Tyler being gone really hit her hard. I miss my best friend. At least I have Elena she is the best but I wonder how she is with all this. I feel like I am putting all the weight on her shoulders. I feel bad. I want to talk to her but she's sleeping. I guess I will talk to her later... oh well.

Bonnie goes to sleep.

Alice POV

I am going to my room. I don't want to see those stupid people. They are horrible beings. That Elena freak is trying to take MY Jasper. I need to-

_Vision_

_I am running in the forest. I see Elena and Bonnie running from me. (CRASH) I jumped on Elena pushing her to the ground._

_Bonnie: ELENA!_

_Elena: (SCREAMS)_

_I hear running behind me_

_Jasper: ALICE STOP!_

_I grabbed Elena's Wrist making sure Jasper can see and..._

_no no the vision is vanishing. NO_

End of Vision

I can't tell anyone I can't let anyone know.

Edward POV

I was going to my room when I heard Alice's thoughts and she had a vision.

Edward POV of Vision

_Alice was running after Elena and Bonnie we were all after Alice. (Crash) She jumped on Elena pushing her to the ground._

_Bonnie: ELENA_

_Elena: (Screams)_

_Alice looked back towards us_

_Jasper: ALICE STOP!_

_She grabbed Elena's wrist making sure we could see. She was about to bite her and..._

_it ended_

_END OF VISION_

_Alice's thoughts_

_I can't tell anyone I can't let anyone know._

Edward POV AGAIN

I have to Carlisle

Edward runs downstairs

Edward: CARLISLE!

Carlisle: Yes, what's wrong Edward?

Edward tells them about the vision

Carlisle: She wasn't going to tell us?

Edward: No

Jasper: What should we do then we can't let her bite them.

Carlisle: We should watch them and make sure they are safe

Jasper: we should introduce you to them then right?

Carlisle: Yes

Elena POV

I just woke up and I am curious where everyone is Bonnie is next to me she just woke up too. I think the Cullens are coming in now.

Jasper: Hi Elena Hi Bonnie

Elena and Bonnie: Hi Jasper

Who are these people I know they are Jasper's Family but...

?: Hi I am Carlisle this is my wife Esme.

Esme: HI

Elena and Bonnie: Hi Carlisle Hi Esme.

?: Hey, I am Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie

Rosalie: Hi

Bonnie and Elena: Hi

?: I am Bella this is my husband Edward and our daughter Reneesme.

Elena: Hi Bella Hi Edward Hello Reneesme.

Bonnie: Hey

Reneesme: HI

Someone just walked in who is that exactly

?: Hey I'm Jacob. Who are you?

Why is he standing in front of Reneesme like he is protecting her?

Elena: I'm Elena and this is Bonnie

Jacob: Why are you here? I say you should leave NOW!

Ok that was harsh why is he such an ass and why is he so over protective?

Elena: we a-

Jacob: Ok (starts walking towards them) You need to leave NOW!

Elena: Wh -

Jasper: (Stands in front of them) They don't need to leave Jacob. YOU can't kick them out you don't live here.

Jacob looks angry what the heck is going on

Jasper: Maybe you should leave.

Jacob: Not until those girls leave.

Jasper: They aren't leaving but you need to go.

Jacob: I said not until-

Bella: JUST GO JACOB!

Carlisle: Jasper can I talk to you

Jasper: yeah ( walks over)

Elena and Bonnie stand up and stretch

Jacob: ok (walks to Elena and gets up in her face) Just know if anything happens to Reneesme while you're here I WILL hunt you down and kill you. I will make sure it hurts. ( Walks out of the house)

Everyone looks at Elena silently.

Bonnie: Elena?

Elena: Whoa... flashback moment.

Bonnie: (Laughs) to what exactly

Elena: Klaus flashback

Bonnie: (Laughs) When did that ever happen with Klaus?

Elena: (Looks at Bonnie like she's crazy) Well I don't know every time I saw him maybe. You know he's big on threats.

Bonnie: Good point.. You know strangely I miss his threats. It made life... less... Boring?

Elena: I strangely agree with you... OH MY GOSH

Bonnie: What?!

Elena: Caroline turned off her humanity-

Bonnie: You just realized that? That's why we left in the first pl-

Elena: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!

Bonnie: Sorry.. gosh

Elena: Thank you. Now what I was saying was, Caroline turned off her humanity. What happened to Klaus? I don't remember seeing him around after that.

Bonnie: What did happen to Klaus? He just disappeared

Elena: oh well can I go to bed I'm a little tired

Esme: sure I will show you to your rooms

Elena and Bonnie follow Esme.

Esme: I hope this will be ok for you

Elena: It's beautiful, thank you.

Bonnie: Thank you so much Esme

Esme: of course ( Smiles) Goodnight girls ( Leaves)

Elena: I love Esme. She is so nice

Bonnie: She is really awesome. But I am still confused where did Klaus go?

Elena: I don't know Bon.

?: Turn around

Elena: (flips around) Klaus.

Klaus: (Smirks) Hello love

Bonnie: Why am I not surprised your here?

Elena: Because he always is. Not to be weird cause I still hate you but, How are you? With Caroline and all.

Klaus: well if you must know I am...Terrible and as someone would say I am about to pull a Damon.

Elena: What? Pull a Damo- ( Klaus bites his wrist runs towards Elena and shoves it to her mouth and pulls it back)

Elena: (panting) WHAT THE HECK KLAUS?! Why? Why did you do that?

Klaus: Damon killed Tyler making Caroline turn it off. Therefore I get revenge on Damon.

Bonnie: What do you mean get revenge on Damon?

Elena: How will... NO KLAUS DON'T Y-YOU NEED MY BLOOD TO MAKE HYBRIDS!

No he can't kill me and turn me no he- he can't do that to me he needs me.

Bonnie: ELENA WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO YOU WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED?

Klaus: well I don't care about my Hybrids love.

Klaus: Sorry love but it needs to happen. ANGELA COME HERE!

Angela walks in

Klaus: You will stay here till Elena wakes up then you will give her your blood and if necessary you will force it down her thought.

Bonnie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING KLAUS?!

Elena: Klaus, STOP CAROLINE WILL HATE YOU MORE IF YOU DO THIS!

Klaus: Well I was going to do this nicely but now.

I feel him run towards me and then (SNAP) Everything around me went black and I could no longer see the light.

( Klaus snaps Elena's Neck and she falls to the ground)

Bonnie: (Crying) NO ELENA! ( Runs and falls to the ground next to Elena) (Klaus disappears)


End file.
